world_of_phytorfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
War for the Rivers
Geloof was in de periode van de First Truce Era voor de meeste Houses heel belangrijk geworden. Ook de handel was weer enorm opgebloeid door de wapenstilstand. In 617 VNt beginnen echter kleine conflicten te ontstaan tussen verschillende houses met als grootste oorzaak geloofsovertuiging. Om er voor te zorgen dat alle Houses zich aan bepaalde regels gingen houden over geloof en handel werd een plan bedacht. Er moest één centraal punt komen waar regels over geloof en handel werden afgesproken bewaard en verdedigd. Dit punt werd gestationeerd in het neutrale en oude Stormfast. Een enorm gebouw werd bedacht en neergezet: De Citadel. In 564 VNt komen de meest belangrijke houses van dat moment naar het gloednieuwe gebouw, waar zij het Citadelpact sluiten. Echter niet iedereen is het eens met het pact. In 559 VNt verwerpt House Bodis, een groot House in de Cattle Forests in het oosten van de Midlands, samen met wat andere house in de omgeving, het Citadelpact. Ze starten een eigen pact; Two Rivers Pact. (De naam slaat op de twee rivieren in het gebied). Een jaar daarvoor verwierp een ander groot House, House Elmore ook het pact en had ook samen met andere houses een pact gesloten. In de winter van 559 VNt wordt door het Citadelpact aan beide groepen de oorlog verklaard. Omliggende Houses die wel bij het Citadelpact waren aangesloten, moesten volgens het pact helpen om Two Rivers Pact 'tot andere ideeën te brengen.' Grote legers van de Maiden Region stationeren aan de rand van de bossen, terwijl vanuit het westen een deel van de net opgestelde Lunar Legion (een elite leger, bedoelt om House Ashworth en het Citadelpact te beschremen) onderweg was om te helpen. De zee rond het gebied werd bezet door de vloten van Dragons Peak. Daarnaast stuurden meerderen lords een deel van hun troepen om hen bij te staan. War for the Rivers Alle lords in het gebied hadden zich aan de kant van House Bodis gevoegd, waardoor Two Rivers Pact ook een redelijk groot leger had weten op te trommelen. Daarnaast waren alle bruggen over de rivieren in handen van het pact en hadden zo een groot strategisch voordeel op hun aanvallers. Grote legers, met karren en bevoorrading, hebben de bruggen nodig willen ze de rivieren over steken. De Lunar Legion zou in de eerste weken van de aanval zo snel mogelijk de bruggen over de Cattle River moeten innemen. De Maidenlegers(Taiji en Uquai) moest de bruggen over de Mase River veiligstellen, waaronder The Bridge, een brug met aan beide uiteinden een kasteel, en ook de zetel was van House Bodis. Daarna zouden de rebellen tussen de twee rivieren in de val zitten en zich uiteindelijk over moeten geven. Dat liep in de realiteit toch wel even anders; Bijna alle bruggen worden verwoest door de rebellen voor ze ingenomen konden worden en de Maidenlegers wisten The Bridge niet in te nemen. Na 5 maanden was er amper vooruitgang, elke poging die werd gedaan om een nieuwe brug te bouwen werd verstoord door een tegenaanval door het pact. Wel waren al hun legers tussen de rivieren teruggedreven. Over de bergen bij het begin van de rivieren weten de Maidenlegers uiteindelijk een pad vrij te maken om zo hun troepenmachten het gebied binnen te laten dringen. De schepen in de havens van de Catlle Forest hadden zich vooralsnog gedeisd gehouden, maar vaarden in de eerste nacht van het nieuwe jaar allemaal tegelijk hun havens uit en wisten de blokkade, die de vloot van Dragons Peak al een jaar om het gebied had liggen, op verschillende plaatsen door te breken. Woedend geeft House Dragonborn, het grootste en machtigste house van Dragons Peak opdracht de vloten van de rebellen met hun draken aan te vallen. nog enkele boten van de rebellen weten het terug te halen naar de havens, maar ook die worden platgebrand door de draken. Dragons Peak trekt zich vervolgens uit de oorlog om het conflict tussen de naburige regio's niet te vergroten. De Maidenlegers maken amper tot geen vooruitgang in het moerassige bos, velen sterven in verrassingsaanvallen of worden in de val gelokt. Na anderhalf jaar, trekken ze zich, tegelijk met de Lunar Legion, terug. Er wordt een wapenstilstand getekend tussen beide partijen onbepaalde tijd. Het deel van de Lunar Legion dat in de Cattle Forest vocht werd meteen doorgestuurd om te helpen Otterphort te bevrijden, dat op dat moment door House Elmore, een ander house dat het Citadelpact had verworpen, bezet werd. (Zie ook: ''House Elmore Conflict)'' De wapenstilstand duurt ruim drie jaar als het vechten weer begint. De vrouw van Lord Uquai wordt in 555 VNt vermoord en hij geeft onmiddellijk de rebellen de schuld. De wapenstilstand wordt verbroken en de Uquai-legers, die al snel door die van House Taiji worden vergezeld, trekken de Cattle Forests in. Nadat ook deze aanval tot een halt kwam, gaven de lords opdracht om het gebied in de fik te zetten. Bijna de helft van de bossen en nederzettingen in het gebied wordt verwoest. House Bodis besluit als laatste poging de Maidenlegers in het open veld te verslaan maar wordt met al zijn legers verplettert. Niet veel later geven de andere lords zich over; ze beloven trouw te zijn aan het Citadelpact en nooit meer een pact onder elkaar te vormen. In ruil daarvoor behielden ze al hun gebieden, behalve de gebieden van House Bodis, daar werden nieuwe houses aangesteld.